Esas extrañas y hermosas fiestas de la Superficie
by CrixArtist
Summary: ¿Regalos bajo un arbol? ¿Un conejo que oculta huevos? ¿Un dia dedicado al amor? Esa gente de la superficie y sus celebraciones tan extrañas...
1. Hipoteticamente hablando

-En serio, ¿disfraces? ¿dulces? Esa es una extran'a festividad- dijo Trixie en referencia a aquella noche que Eli llamaba Halloween. Eli y ella estaban sentados afuera del refugio. El le explicaba

-Si crees que esa es extran'a, es por que no conoces las demas.- dijo sonriendo

-¿Hay mas de una?

-Sip.

-¿Cuales son las demas?

-Bueno, arriba tenemos una fiesta llamada Pascua.

-¿Pascua? Ese es un interesante nombre.

-Si. Se supone que un conejo viaja al rededor del mundo, escondiendo huevos de chocolate para que sean encontrados por los nin'os.- Trixie se quedo algo perpleja.

-¿Un conejo que oculta huevos? ¿Y para que lo hace?- pregunto ella entre risas. El joven abrio la boca para responder, pero la cerro al instante.

-Eh, no lo se. Jamas me puse a pensar en eso.- era un buen punto.- Tambien hay otra, pero no se si tambien la celebren aqui.

-¿Y su nombre es...?

-San Valentin.

-¿Y de que trata esa fiesta?

-Jaja, no es una fiesta en realidad. Es un dia especial en el que se le recuerda a tus amigos lo mucho que te importan. Tambien es el dia perfecto para, bueno...- Eli se encongio de hombros, esperando que Trixie no tuviera mucha curiosidad.

-¿Para que?

-Es un dia en el que los chicos suelen declararsele a esa persona especial.- contesto algo sonrojdo.

-Suena lindo.- dijo Trixie con un son'ador tono.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Es decir, supongo que debes ser muy especial para una persona como para que se tome su tiempo de hacer algo unico. Seria muy tierno.- Eli tuvo una idea. Ese parecia ser el momento perfecto para probar algo...

-Y..., ¿tu que harias si, celebrando San Valentin, un chico como yo, hipoteticamente, te dijera que le gustas?- pregunto con su mirada fija en ella, esperando su contestacion.

-Oh... Eh, pues eso dependeria...

-¿Dependeria? ¿De que?

-Bueno, si fuera un chico COMO tu, tendria que decirle que no.

-Ya veo...- Eli puso su mano detras de su cabeza, arrepentido por haber preguntado semejante cosa. Practicamente le habia afirmado su interes en ella, a lo que recibio como respuesta lo que el creia era un rechazo indirecto.

-Por otro lado,- continuo Trixie.- si fueras TU, supongo que estaria feliz.- El corazon de Eli comenzo a latir con fuerza.

-¿E-en serio?

-Bueno, ya sabes, hipoteticamente hablando...

-Claro.- En un repentino silencio, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Eli penso un poco. Estaba solo con ella, no habia nada que perder. Suspiro profundamente antes de hablarle.- Pero que pasaria si ese caso... no fuera hipotetico.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, que fuera real.- El Shane le miro, esperando su respuesta.

-Oh... Supongo que seria algo lindo de oir. ¿No crees?- dijo mirandole timidamente. Eli sonrio.

-En ese caso...- dijo tomando sus manos.- el 14 de Febrero esta muy cerca, y no veo por que no pueda ser celebrada aqui tambien.- Trixie le obsequio una sonrisa, poniendolo mas nervioso de lo que estaba ya.

-¿Y que celebraras en esa fecha?

-El dia de la amistad... aunque espero que algo mas...

-Tambien yo.

_**¿Me creerian si les dijera que este fic esta escrito desde Noviembre? Asi es, damas y caballeros. Este superchiquito y megacorto fic iba a ser un Especial de Navidad :) Pero luego de seguirlo escribiendo, me parecio mas de San Valentin y aqui esta, XD.**_

_**Comenten "AMO A MI PERRO" si ustedes tambien pasaran esta fecha ForeverAlone :(**_


	2. Hablo enserio

14 de Febrero...

-Amigo, ¿que es todo esto?- pregunto Kord. El equipo encontro un gran desayuno hecho al despertar.

-¿Todo esto es por aquella fiesta que mencionaste?- pregunto Trixie.

-Asi es.- respondio el Shane con una gran sonrisa. Los otros dos estaban algo confundidos. Eli les explico todo durante la comida.

-¿Es que ala arriba no se cansan de celebrar?- comento el troll.- En serio, es como si cada dia hubiera una fiesta.- Trixie reia, cuando su tenedor se encontro con algo que no podia pinchar. Discretamente lo tomo con su mano. Eli la miro de reojo al hacer esto y sonrio.

-Protno no tendria problemas en vivir en un mundo donde todos los dias sean de fiesta, pues como saben, soy...

-Muy habil en el baile. Si, ya lo habias mencionado.- corto Kord para evitar que comenzara a alardear.

Terminaron en unos mementos y cada uno se disperso por el refugio a ocuparse de lo suyo, excepto por una chica...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

_"Quiero que esta sea una fecha memorable para los dos. Buscame afuera luego de desayunar..."_

Trixie sabia de quien se trataba y sus mejllas se ponian algo rojas mientras pensaba en ello. Con un papelito en sus manos, caminaba hacia afuera sin despegar los ojos del suelo, temiendo ser vista de esa manera por alguien.

-Trix...- La voz de Eli la hizo voltear hacia donde lo escucho. Por ir perdida en sus ideas, no lo habia visto.

-Eli, ¿de que se trata esto...?- pregunto sin mas, entragandole lo que venia leyendo. Eli le indico que se lo quedara y se agacho frente a ella, apoyandose en una rodilla

-Trixie Sting...-comenzo a hablar mientras tomaba su mano.- pense que esto no me pasaria jamas, pero has llegado a tomar un lugar muy importante en mi vida, al inicio como una amiga, pero ahora como algo mas que eso...

-¿Que quieres decir...?

-Trixie, de verdad te quiero...- siguio el con una mirada sincera.- Y yo me preguntaba si... querrias ser algo mas que amigos.

-Eli, yo...- Ella sonreia impactada, lo que le dio a Eli una esperanza, hasta que...- no.

-¿Que?- pregunto al momento en que sentia que su corazon se detenia. Se sintio aun peor que la primera vez.- Es hipotetcamente hablando, ¿cierto?

-No es una broma, Eli...

**_Bye, bye..._**


	3. Desde antes

-Lo heche a perder, Burpy.- decia Eli a su mas confiable babosa. Estaba sentado en su cama, cubriendose la cara con ambas manos.- Mi amistad con Trixie esta arruinada. Jamas volvera a hablar conmigo despues de esto. Su arsenal lo miraba tristemente. Nunca lo habian visto tan decaido.

Luego de haber dicho "no", Trixie habia bajado la mirada y soltado su mano. Se retiro adentro sin decir ni una palabra, dejando afuera a un joven Shane con su corazon partido. Eli no lloraba, pero su tristeza era notable.

Por otra parte, la chica no habia salido de su habitacion en horas. No queria rechazar a Eli de ninguna manera, pero temia que aquello fuera solamente una atraccion temporal. El era la nueva generacion de una gran legado de heroes. Solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que se viera rodeado de chicas.

-¿Que debo hacer, Bluster?- pregunto a la babosa tornado que recien se colocaba sobre su hombro.- Estaba muy feliz cuando Eli lo menciono la primera vez. Pero, no se. Yo tambien lo quiero y mucho, pero...

-¿Pero que...?- Trixie levanto la cabeza asustada por la gruesa voz que le hizo aquella pregunta.

-Kord, creo que hice algo terrible. Yo...

-Ya lo se todo.- respondio el.

-¿De verdad? ¿Como?

-Bueno, para empezar, ni tu ni Eli han salido de sus cuartos. El se veia terrible cuando subio, y escuche una parte de lo que dijiste.

-¿Que debo hacer? ¿Como se si no es algo pasajero?

-Si lo fuera, jamas te lo hubiera preguntado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eli esta loco por ti basicamente desde que te conocio.

-¿D-de verdad?- El gran troll asintio. Trixie se sintio terrible. Tantas chicas en toda BajoTerra que habian conocido y en todo ese tempo Eli solo tenia ojos para ella.- No puede ser, ¿que fue lo que hice?

-Aun puedes remediarlo. El dia de San Valentin todavia no termina.- Ella asintio y salio de su habitacion. Corrio rapido hacia la de Eli y toco la puerta.

-¿Quien es...?- pregunto el muchacho con una decaida voz. Sin responder, ella volvio a tocar mas urgidamente.- Ya voy, ya voy...- Eli se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada. Apenas giro la perilla lo suficiente como para que la puerta cediera, alguien del otro lado la abrio de golpe.- ¿Pero que...?- sin poder terminar de hablar, un par de brazos se lanzaron a su cuello, acercandolo a un cuerpo, y sus labios fueron presionados en un beso.

Sorprendido, Eli se vio alli de pie, retenido por Trixie. A pesar de que son'aba con eso ese dia, se vio obligado a separarse se ella. Estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Trixie? ¿Por que...?

-Lo lamento, Eli.- dijo ella abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas con miedo de que se alejara de ella.

-Pero alla afuera tu dijiste que...

-Ya se lo que dije y no tienes idea de como deseo no haberlo dicho. Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes que te gustaba...

-¿Antes?- Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron.- ¿Q-quien te dijo eso?

-Crei que gustarias de mi solo por un rato, pero Kord me dijo que lo habias hecho desde mucho antes.

-Ese troll indiscreto...- susurro Eli.

-¿Es cierto?

-Pues si...- respondio el algo nervioso.- Es que eres tan, no lo se. Tienes algo que me encanta.- Trixie era la sonrojada ahora.

-¿Esta tu propuesta todavia en pie?

-Si lo estuviera, ¿que dirias?

-Que yo tambien te quiero.- Con una gran sonrisa, Eli la tomo en sus brazos, queriendo no soltarla jamas. Corrio su fleco hacia un lado, despejando esos ojos verdes que lo enamoraron. Con ternura, le devolvio aquel sorpresivo y escurridizo beso con uno lleno de dulzura y amor. Trixie se aferro a el con mucha mas fuerza y acaricio su cabello negro.

-¿Deberiamos decirle a los demas?- pregunto Eli cuando se separaron.

-Neh...- respondio Trixie con una sonrisa.- Es solo cuestion de tiempo antes de que se enteren de que hay algo direfente...

**_Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad!_**

**_Por fin viernes! Wow, solo llevo una semana de clases, pero ha sido de locos. Ya tengo mi nuevo "Cuaderno de Fics" y espero llenarlo pronto. :D_**

**_P.D: Estare subiendo fotos EliXie a mi pagina de FaceBook por si quieren hecharle una miradita. De paso y le dan like :3_**


End file.
